Les Chroniques d'Amgoth
by Iwanami
Summary: L'histoire d'un nouveau antihéros...


**Prologue**

Le 17, au musée d'Histoire naturelle du Jardin des Plantes, M. Zborowsky remettait une vertèbre d'un des nombreux squelettes de la salle de paléontologie en place. M. Zborowsky était un homme grand, plutôt mince, dans la trentaine, il avait des cheveux noirs et une moustache plus noire encore, des lunettes cerclées d'or et un visage assez allongé. Le directeur du Museum, un vieil homme avec des cheveux, une barbe et une moustache blancs, portant des lorgnons et à l'air sévère, entra dans la salle, se rapprocha de l'échelle sur laquelle était perché Zborowsky et lança :

-« Zborowsky ! Descendez !

-J'arrive, répondit celui-ci.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna le directeur. »

Le collaborateur du directeur s'interrogeait : « que veut-il me montrer, ou veut-il me faire faire quelque chose ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'accordait une telle confiance… Je suis impatient de voir ce que c'est ! »

Le professeur se dirigea vers son bureau, fit entrer son collaborateur et lui montra une rose. Zborowsky était ébahi. La rose avait des pétales noirs et elle flottait sous la cloche que le directeur avait placée dessus.

-« Elle est magnifique cette rose, Monsieur, s'exclama Zborowsky. Où l'avez-vous trouvée !

-C'est un homme qui me l'a apportée, il y a deux semaines, répondit le directeur. À chaque fois que je la vois, je ne puis m'empêcher d'être émerveillé. Elle n'a perdu encore aucun pétale, et elle est aussi brillante qu'une lampe.

-C'est vrai, remarqua Zborowsky en regardant au plafond. Aucune lumière n'est allumée et, malgré l'heure tardive, il fait presque jour, dans cette salle. Impressionnant ! »

Puis le directeur se mit à raconter l'histoire de l'homme qui avait apporté la fleur :

Il y a un mois environ, il est allé chez son voisin qui cultivait ces roses sur son balcon. Il sonna à la porte et attendit… Rien ne se passait, il alla donc en prendre une sur le balcon, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, son voisin lui demanda par la fenêtre s'il était intéressé par ses roses. L'intrus répondit que oui. Son voisin l'invita chez lui pour lui expliquer comment s'occuper des roses. L'homme ne refusa pas, et lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. L'intérieur était une immense plaine, bien plus grande, où gambadaient de drôles d'animaux : Un ptérodactyle, une araignée géante à douze pattes, une étrange souris jaune qui lançait des petits éclairs, des cigales grandes comme des voitures, des dragons, des chevaux noirs et rouges qui faisaient des courses avec des fantômes qui produisaient un bruit semblable au vent ; dans un arbre se balançait un ours bleu avec des crocs de 20 cm de long et deux ombres, avec des taches rouges en formes d'yeux suivaient les deux hommes. Le voisin avoua être un magicien qui avait créé un passage entre son monde et la Terre pour y passer des vacances. Il désigna un immense château au loin. Il fit apparaître deux sièges sur lesquels ils s'installèrent. Puis le mage parla de la rose et de son entretien. Les seules choses que l'homme avait retenues étaient que la rose n'avait besoin de rien pour vivre, et qu'elle repoussait si on la replantait. Le magicien offrit à l'homme une cloche qui pouvait s'obscurcir en lui disant qu'il devait partir. Le lendemain, une troupe de démolisseurs détruisaient la maison du mage. L'homme m'apporta cette rose et partit en courant. C'est lui qui s'est suicidé devant le Museum.

Venez, nous allons la replanter. Dommage que nous n'en sachions pas plus.

**Chapitre Premier**

Cinquante ans plus tard, la rose occupait à elle seule une très grande serre, avec juste un petit pot au milieu. L'eau de pluie qui pénétrait dans la serre par un petit trou pratiqué au-dessus du pot suffisait à la nourrir.

Zborowsky et le professeur étaient morts depuis quelque temps déjà.

Un jeune homme qui venait de sortir de l'université avait pris le poste auparavant occupé par Zborowsky. Il s'appelait Merlin.

Il s'intéressait de près à la rose, et chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait, elle frémissait, comme s'il y avait un courant d'air. De plus, il faisait des recherches étranges: il passait son temps à lire des livres sur les anges, les démons, toutes les religions, les mythes et légendes. C'est ainsi qu'il chercha l'origine de la rose.

Il trouva vite l'emplacement de la maison du mage qui, selon le voisinage, était maudit, s'y rendit et y poursuivit ses investigations. Il passa des heures sur le terrain sans rien trouver.

Au beau milieu de ses recherches, le vent se leva et souleva Merlin, qui se retrouva bien vite prisonnier dans une petite tornade. Devant lui apparut un visage fantomatique. Le visage dit:

-« Bonjour, Merlin, je suis un vent. Mon Maître m'a chargé de t'amener à lui.

-Tu es un vent? C'est vrai? Qui est ton Maître? Il habite où? Demanda Merlin avec empressement.

-Les réponses vont venir. Laisse toi faire. »

Merlin se sentit disparaître et s'élever encore plus haut dans les airs. Le vent le tenait à présent par les aisselles.

Peu après, ils survolaient l'Atlantique et, soudain, le vent plongea. Merlin sentit l'oxygène lui manquer. Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas s'évanouir. Le vent, ayant remarqué que Merlin retenait sa respiration, lui dit qu'il pouvait respirer normalement. Merlin essaya avec méfiance, mais il y parvint plus ou moins normalement. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'obscurité ambiante et demanda:

-« Il fait déjà nuit?

-Non. Répondit le vent. Nous sommes à 3500 mètres sous la mer.

-Quoi? Pourquoi n'est-on pas écrasé par la pression!?

-Magie. On est dans un tube. Les humains normaux ne peuvent pas le sentir ou le voir. Seuls les mages et les Elémentaux comme moi peuvent les remarquer. Et maintenant, arrête de me questionner. J'en sais à peu près autant que toi. »

Ils arrivèrent au fond de la mer. Une arche se dressait devant eux. Ils passèrent dessous et se retrouvèrent sur la plaine. Ils volèrent vers le château.

-"Voici Garundel."dit le vent.

Il déposa Merlin dans la cour, monta vers le dôme qui était au sommet du donjon, en fit le tour, revint vers son passager et lui dit d'attendre. Puis il s'en alla. Merlin regarda le château. Il était immense: une bonne centaine de mètres de long de chaque cote et des murs absolument lisses. Aux quatre coins de la bâtisse s'élevait une tour, avec un toit jaune translucide. Le donjon mesurait environ deux cents mètres de haut pour la partie centrale, avec un dôme de la même matière que le toit des tours. De chaque cote du donjon s'élevaient deux tours, dépassant encore de beaucoup le sommet de la coupole. Une porte qui aurait permis le passage d'un tyrannosaure, dont Merlin avait remis une vertèbre en place la veille, se situait aux deux tiers du donjon. Sur le battant droit se trouvait un heurtoir en forme de tête de dragon. L'attention de Merlin fut captée par une silhouette féminine qui s'affairait dans une des tours. Puis elle disparut et Merlin se concentra à nouveau sur le donjon.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'aucune aspérité, échelle ou escalier n'accédait à la porte.

Il y eut un petit bruit derrière Merlin. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée. Tout un mur avait disparu. Un homme avança, leva nonchalamment la main, geste auquel le mur réapparut, s'approcha de Merlin et dit:

-« Bonjour, mon jeune ami. Je suis Genesis, le Grand Mage de ce monde. Bienvenu chez moi. J'attendais ton retour depuis plus de vingt ans.

-Bonjour. Je suis Merlin, et j'ai plein de questions à vous poser.

-Je sais. Je vais y répondre, mais une fois que nous nous serons installés plus confortablement. »

Genesis avança vers le donjon, murmura quelque chose et s'éleva dans les airs. Il arriva vers la porte, attendit, regarda en bas après quelques secondes et dit à Merlin:

-"Alors, tu viens?

-Je ne sais pas voler...

-Ah oui, j'oubliai. Tu n'as pas été élevé en mage."

Il redescendit, prit Merlin, remonta à la porte, frappa et attendit. Un des battants s'ouvrit soudain. Genesis entra, posa Merlin et atterrit. Puis il fit les présentations. La silhouette féminine était Flora, la fille de Genesis. Merlin en resta beat. Il se mit à la contempler. Le mage dit à Merlin de le suivre.

Ils gravirent plusieurs volées de marches et se retrouvèrent dans le dôme. À ce moment, Genesis fit apparaître trois sièges, invita Merlin à s'asseoir et demanda à sa fille si elle voulait se joindre à eux. Elle répondit d'un air un peu gêné qu'elle avait à faire et s'en fut. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais la lumière était normale sous la coupole, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune lampe. "Une question de plus..." se dit Merlin juste avant que Genesis se mette à parler.

-« Bien. Commençons par le début: tu es un prince.

-Un prince? Un orphelin qui n'as pas cessé de lutter toute sa vie pour survivre? Allons donc!

-Tu apprendras tout sur l'origine de ta famille dans quelques instants. Laisse-moi finir. »

« Comme je viens de le dire, tu es un prince. Et de la plus haute famille royale qui existe: celle d'Amgoth. Tu sauras aussi bientôt à quoi ressemble ta planète. »

« Tes frères t'ont abandonné sur Terre pour que tu ne les déranges pas dans leurs desseins. Depuis que ton père est parti pour un monde meilleur, le chaos règne sur Amgoth. Et si on ne les en empêche pas, bientôt aussi dans tout l'univers. Car ils essayent d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer. »

« Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour que tu apprennes la magie, le maniement des armes et toutes les choses dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. »

« Au fait. Nous sommes actuellement sur le Monde de la Nature, Garundel. Le toit est fait d'or particulier qui restitue la lumière absorbée le jour lorsqu'il fait nuit. Le château est fait de diamant noir et il est presque indestructible. La rose vient de ce monde, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai amenée. Les animaux que le dernier visiteur de Terre a vus sont bel et bien réels, et je ne suis pas fou.

-Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées? demanda Merlin.

-Oui. C'est une science que tu vas aussi apprendre, ici. Mais allons visiter le château. Le mot de passe pour ouvrir le mur est "Heïsin" et pour atteindre la porte, c'est un sort simple que je vais t'apprendre après que je t'ai montré les Mondes. Suis-moi, et fais comme chez toi.

-Merci, Genesis. »

Ils redescendirent les marches et remontèrent dans une des tours du donjon. Dans la salle en son sommet se trouvait un laboratoire d'astronomie. Un montage magique représentait sept plaques rondes situées l'une au-dessus de l'autre. En dessous de ces plaques se trouvait une huitième, qui était quatre fois plus grande que les autres. Genesis expliqua alors que ces plaques étaient des planètes, situées dans des autres dimensions, mais qui correspondaient exactement les unes aux autres. La plus grande était Amgoth, qui était le centre d'énergie de ces mondes. Des portails comme celui traversé au fond de l'océan les reliaient. Un sort de téléportation renvoyait instantanément celui qui passait le bord d'une planète de l'autre coté, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sphère. Chaque monde avait ses caractéristiques : celui tout en haut, Nairsta, était le monde de la glace. Puis Elémentalis, le monde du vent. Terre, le monde de la technologie. Garundel, le monde de la nature. Conescencia, le monde de la connaissance. Paalta, le monde de la terre. Et en dernier, Destina, le monde du feu. Amgoth est aussi la planète où se trouve l'accès à l'enfer. Genesis lui confia d'autres détails et ils repartirent vers les entrailles du château, cette fois.

Ils mirent quelques minutes pour arriver dans une impasse. Genesis se plaça au milieu d'un dessin peint sur le sol, dit à Merlin de se placer à son côté et mit le pied sur une section du canevas. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle très semblable. Mais cette fois, une porte blindée remplaçait le couloir qui les avait amenés. Le mage l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la salle. Celle-ci était très grande, très haute, très abîmée et éclairée par magie.

-« Voici la salle d'entraînement, dit Genesis. Je vais t'apprendre un sort d'envol fort simple. La formule en est "Je viens te rejoindre, Seigneur Des Cieux! Dragon Eye!" Si tu veux que le sort marche, tu dois encore rassembler ton énergie.

-C'est possible que j'aie déjà senti cette énergie sans faire de magie?

-Tout à fait.

-Alors allons-y. Je viens te rejoindre, Seigneur Des Cieux! Dragon Eye! »

Merlin sentit l'énergie affluer et se libérer. Il décolla aussitôt, fit quelques tours et revint à son point de départ, se posa et dit:

-« Génial, mais ça demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne tiens presque plus debout.

-Incroyable, dit Genesis avec une nuance d'admiration dans la voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses la première fois! Ah ! j'oubliais. Si tu volais par-dessus les murs du château sans être sous la garde d'un vent, tu serais désintégré. Bien, le repas va être servi sous peu. Allons nous préparer. Je vais te montrer tes appartements. »

Ils remontèrent dans le donjon et se rendirent dans l'autre tour que celle visitée auparavant. Genesis tendit une clé à Merlin et lui dit de le rejoindre dans le dôme dans la demi-heure suivante.

Merlin entra dans ses appartements, qui étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin: une salle de bain, une chambre à coucher, un énorme salon et même un petit placard a balais. Sur le lit étaient posés un pantalon noir, une veste noire, une chemise gris métallisé et une cape noire avec un intérieur assorti à la chemise. Sur la cape était posé un fermoir ouvragé. Il était fait d'un métal particulier: il était impossible à rayer et il avait la nuance de l'argent, mais n'en était pas. Quand Merlin le saisit, il eut une impression étrange. Il sentit son énergie revenir petit à petit et il entendit une petite voix qui venait d'une porte qu'il n'avait pas ouverte. Il se rendit dans la salle et comprit ce que disait la voix:

« Maître, te voila revenu! »

C'était une de ces roses noires.

-« Je suis effectivement revenu, s'entendit-il dire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, maintenant. Je reviendrai plus tard. À tout à l'heure.

-Au revoir, Maître. »

Merlin s'habilla et alla dans le dôme. Une table se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et des couverts pour trois personnes étaient dressés. Genesis et Flora arrivèrent un court instant après. Tous trois s'installèrent, Genesis claqua des doigts et les plats préférés de Merlin apparurent.

-« Merci, dit-il. Vous avez lu dans mes pensées?

-Oui, répondit Genesis. Régalez-vous.

-Bon appétit »

Ils se servirent et parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Le repas se prolongea. À la fin, Genesis claqua des doigts et les couverts disparurent. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans les fauteuils et continuèrent à discuter. Bien des heures plus tard, Merlin se sentit fatigué et se retira. Dans ses appartements, la rose le salua. Merlin lui dit:

-« Tu peux t'étendre dans mes appartements et juste à l'extérieur pour surveiller et faire office d'alarme?

-Bien sûr. Maître. Mais je ne peux pas aller dans tout le château.

-Pas grave. Avertis-moi s'il se passe quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, Maître.

-Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit, Maître »


End file.
